


Happy Birthday Prince Vegeta!

by O_kay



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_kay/pseuds/O_kay
Summary: Bulma throws a birthday party for Vegeta, much to his discomfort. But what gift can you give to the Prince of all Saiyans?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Happy Birthday Prince Vegeta!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who reads this :) this is the first fan fiction I have written, and actually I haven’t tried writing in years so it’s quite rough. I hope it’s not too bad, and any comments are welcome.

Life at capsule corp. had taken several years to adjust to; earth customs in particular were often frivolous and expensive, with little actual meaning to be derived from them. The food was excellent of course, but the people were strange, and so ridiculously weak. Capsule Corp. was probably one of the stranger places on earth to live, and yet oddly the closest resemblance of ‘home’ could be found there. The compound held odd creatures, technology, weapons, and spacecrafts. 

After settling down into a routine with an earth family, Prince Vegeta was about as domesticated as a Saiyan could get, however he still struggled with what he perceived as trivial pursuits such as birthdays and Christmas. Bulma often had to yell threats just to get him to attend. She had often attempted to celebrate Vegeta’s own birthday, much to his indifference. This year however, she was going full birthday bash on him. It took some persuading, but he reluctantly agreed. Perhaps after fighting shoulder to shoulder with earths’ warriors in the tournament of power, he felt slightly less alienated from them. Either way, there was going to be a feast, which of course meant the presence of Beerus and Whis, so he had to behave. 

Guests had piled into the compound, and were chatting and laughing, whilst the children flew and tumbled through the air. Vegeta had not yet appeared, and Bulma was beginning to get impatient. “Just where the hell is he? I go to all this trouble for him and he can’t even be bothered to show up!?’.  
Chi-Chi sighed knowingly “Well that’s Saiyans for you. If I had a single Zeni each time Goku was late to a gathering, we wouldn’t be living in that broken old house!”  
Bulma rolled her eyes “You’re right, if Goku weren’t here already I’d think they were off sparring together. I’m going to try calling him again, excuse me a moment.”

Moving to a slightly quieter area of the compound, Bulma flipped open her wrist communicator and dialled Vegeta. His scowling face blinked onto her screen “It’s not even 5 yet, why are you calling me?”  
Bulma glared and a vein bulged in her temple “VEGETA! In case you’ve forgotten, today is your BIRTHDAY!! Your beautiful wife has thrown you a huge party and you promised you would turn up!”  
The prince showed a brief flicker of panic on his face, then fixed his expression to an annoyed glare “I’m well aware of what day it is woman, but you can’t expect me to skip training just to slob around eating cake. Once I have finished I’ll come outside”.  
Bulma looked murderous, and with quiet intent she made her position clear, “I am going to give you 10 minutes, in that time I expect you to shower, change, and then come outside and enjoy the celebration. Everyone has come just to see you and wish you a happy birthday, including Lord Beerus. If you don’t move, I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll be out of action for a week!” She paused for dramatic effect “or...perhaps Lord Beerus will get annoyed with your disrespectful absence and do it for me.”  
Vegeta’s left eye twitched. A small Internal struggle seemed to be happening, as he decided how to save his pride whilst obeying his wife. He settled with a huff followed with “Fiiiine. But don’t embarrass me!” Before shutting down the connection.

If truth be told, Vegeta was not only uncomfortable with the idea of celebrating his birthday, but also anxious at involving a large group of people. The whole affair seemed designed for children, and he couldn’t understand why adults would be interested in this type of charade. He showered and slipped on an outfit Bulma had apparently left out for him. 

Once outside, he was greeted by cheerful faces, all smiling and wishing him happy birthday. Goku appeared by his side and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder that would have dislocated a normal humans. “Yo! Vegeta! Happy birthday buddy!”   
Flinching, Vegeta growled “I’ll thank you to keep your hands to yourself Kakarot.”  
“Aww don’t be like that, we got you a gift! Well, I think ChiChi did, I’m no good with things like that. Perhaps we can have a celebratory spar though yeah?” He punched his palm and elevated his ki in excitement.  
Bulma pushed herself in between them “Woah there boys, now is not the time for that! Although you are right Goku, I think it’s about time for the birthday boy to open his gifts!” She didn’t leave any room for argument and instead grabbed Vegeta by the wrist and dragged him to a table piled with gift wrapped boxes.

This was the type of unexpected awkward activity that he had been anxious about. He had seen gifts, bingo, karaoke, and dancing amongst other things at Bulma’s parties, but he had no idea if they were party standards and what his own party would involve. He felt a flush on his cheeks, feeling the centre of attention for the wrong reason. What he would give to be punching someone’s face in.  
“C’mon Vegeta, tear into ‘em!” Krillen cheered out. Everyone cheered and clapped. Sighing, he began opening them as quickly as possible, muttering thanks and growing redder by the minute. 

No one had really known what to get him, not only because he rarely seemed to have any possessions (or needs for possessions) but also because he was married to the richest woman in the world. Aside from posh food, home grown food, senzu beans, and some training gear, he found some mementos amongst the gifts. A recording of the tournament from Whis, a copy of a saiyan history book from the kids (via Bulma, via Whis), and a photo album from Panchy.

Finally, Bulma announced it was time for her gift, and disappeared into the compound. The guests were chatting idly awaiting her return when the sky suddenly darkened and clouds gathered. A hush fell over the group as shenron appeared in the adjoining compound. “Wow, has Bulma called forth Shenron?’ gasped Gohan.   
Mutters shuddered through the crowd, and Trunks and Goten flew up into the air to get a better look. A silver light illuminated the group and Vegeta slowly rose into the air, a look of shock and confusion frozen on his face. Shenron’s voice boomed across the compound “Your wish has been granted, I shall take my leave”, and as suddenly as it has started it was all over. 

Vegeta’s feet landed lightly on the grass, as sunlight filled the sky once again. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to feel what might be different. As he raised his eyes to the crowd, he saw all faces were on him.  
Bulma came running across the lawn, slightly red faced and out of breath, “Did it work?? Oh it did! Excellent! Happy birthday Vegeta!”   
Trunks landed swiftly next to them, and gasped. “Wow Dad, it’s so weird seeing you with a tail, how does it feel? Can I touch it? Does it make you stronger? Can I have one??”

Momentarily frozen in shock, Vegeta didn’t immediately react. A collective held breath was slowly drawn as he snaked his tail around his waist and into his hands. Looking down at the furry appendage for the first time in how many years? 15? 16? He honestly didn’t know how to feel. When his tail had been sliced off he felt rage, but had quickly had to move on from it, racing off to Namek without time to think or grieve the loss. Once he had settled on earth it was frankly easier not having a tail, and his super saiyan transformation was infinitely more powerful than his oozaru form...but still. He suddenly felt a strange sensation, like he was going to be sick but also like his chest was contracting. He’d felt something similar before, as a child? Or when he realised he was the last saiyan (Kakarot didn’t really count at that time did he). 

His first urge was to fly off, disappear over the horizon to brood by himself, maybe destroy something, but he looked into the eyes of his family and friends and not for the first time, couldn’t bring himself to leave.   
“Why did you do this? I don’t need the Oozaru transformation any more.”  
Bulma lightly took his hand, careful to stay close to him to make it less obvious to the crowd, “I know you didn’t choose to remove your tail, and it was something uniquely Saiyan. Out of all of us, you’ve never wished for anything personal from the dragon balls. I just wanted to restore what was yours.”  
She looked at him, trying to read his face, like only she knew how. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“My my, how interesting. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a saiyan with a tail Vegeta. Perhaps there is some way the power of your original transformation can be useful to you?” Whis cast a knowing look at the prince.   
Beerus yawned, “Enough of this, either we get to eat immediately or I’m going to start destroying!”

Chattering and eating commenced and the party was actually not that intolerable. That was, until the karaoke started and Krillin took the mic.

Goku leaned over to Vegeta “Hey buddy, this could be our chance. Wanna go see what happens what you go super with your new errr....old? ... tail?” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“All right then, but hurry, before your wife notices and starts yelling!”

In the blink of an eye, the two saiyans has been transported to a desolate wasteland, perfectly suited for their powerful sparring.  
“So, it’s been a while since either of us had tails, I kinda remember how horrible it felt when someone pulled on it though.” Goku chuckled and scratched his temple, “do you think you can use it somehow?”.  
“I don’t know Kakarot, I’m not even sure I’ll keep it!”  
“HUH WHAAAA...?”  
“Calm down you idiot, I didn’t say I’d decided anything, I just need to have some time to think. If it’s useful then of course I’ll keep it, but as far as I know it’s just helpful for the Oozaru transformation. Anyway, enough chatter, I’m here to fight!”   
Both saiyans powered up, their ki surrounding them like a perfect flame, hair golden, and muscles bulging.  
“Woah Vegeta look! Your tail!! Who knew!”  
Vegeta swiftly wrapped his tail around his waist, glancing down to see it was also completely golden like his hair. He smirked, and shot towards Goku to strike the first blow.

The party was still in full swing, and despite having a quick break to spar (“where the hell have you two been? Look at your clothes, get cleaned up this instant!!!”) Vegeta had had enough of the guests.

After showering and changing into some loose joggers and a tshirt, he quietly opened Bulla’s bedroom door and approached her cot. He couldnt keep a soft smile off his face, watching the tot sleep peacefully. Carefully he scooped her up and cradled her in his arms, taking a seat in the rocking chair. She opened one eye briefly, and smiled back at him, a small gurgle escaping her tiny mouth. Lost in thought, it was several minutes before he realised his tail had unfurled from his waist and was softly stroking her face. He’d never used his tail for anything other than transforming before. He gave her a tickle under the chin, and her tiny hands grasped his tail, cuddling it into her chest. Perhaps he should keep it? 

It was the early hours of the morning when Bulma tucked Trunks into bed, and went in search of Vegeta. She stopped to check in on Bulla, and wished she had a camera to hand. She couldn’t bring herself to disturb them, and softly closed the door, whispering “Happy Birthday, Prince Vegeta.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of ideas for a sequel to this, but wanted to see how this one is received first, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
